newfinalfantasyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawnsparrow College of Chrono Arts
The Dawnsparrow College of Chrono Arts is the primary hub for Time Mages in training and masters who wish to train others, as well as a meeting ground for Time Masters. Under the headship of Aibhlinn Dawnsparrow, the founder, current Arch Time Mage. Located near Persildence, used for housing and mentoring of youths seeking to master their abilities with matter and time manipulation. The first students to apply here are renknowned as the Eight Chronomancers of the Dawn. Location The location of the College is on the largest waterfall near the village of Persildence, inbetween a series of mountains, and founded on a flowing river, the university of Chrono Arts is a place worth visiting. As large as a small town, the campus grounds span nearly half the width of the river, protected by high walls with turrets on each end, forming a six sided foundation. Buildings rising higher, in order of importance, three in particular rising along with the center tower. This large tower has multiple levels, half of it's entirety being a large winding stair case up the headmaster's chambers and meeting room. The College is directly connected to the vilalge through a long straight forward bridge which goes down a small path, allowing any and all of the villagers to see it from where they might be; a symbol of order and law Structure Under the Code of Law, the Dawnsparrow College has a strict structure of ranking; based on power level, status, and ranking order within the School. *'Headmaster/mistress' The title of the leader of the School, overlooking all the duties, taking total control over each aspect of the School and it's inner and outer workings. Focused on keeping order and training others in the arts of Time Magic. As well; the Headmaster is reknowned as the most powerful of the Time Mages in the current. Immense influence, immense power, and immense fame: the Headmaster of Dawnsparrow is well known through out any of the continents and countries. Albeit; the Headmaster has the highest amount of weight on their shoulders. The Headmaster has full mastery over the first, second, and third tier of Time Magic; as well as creating additional spells and specializing in two fields. *'Time Master' The title earned by those who have achieved mastery, or has become an expert in the field of Time Magic. Balancers of time, manipulators of space, they are feared for their powers in the chronospatial streams. Using their powers, an average Time Master is more then capable then standing toe to toe with masters of colored magics. The Time Masters of the College are given the duty of training and keeping order within the University. They possess full mastery over the first and second tier, with expertise in the third tier. *'Eight Chronomancers of the Dawn' Described as an elite Time Mage squadron, trained directly under Aibhlinn Dawnsparrow, the headmaster, given specific duties, and ruthlessly trained to adhere to the Laws of Order. Mastery over the tiers vary. See the link for more. *'Time Magister' The last rank one can obtain in the order of Time Mages, other then becoming a Time Master, which requires tens of years training tirelessly under the teachings of the Headmaster and the Time Council. After they are set forth to the world, Aibhlinn frees them of their former duties: but must adhere to a single code: to live by Law and Order, never for chaos. They have mastery of the first, and second tiers of Time Magic; with some dabbling in the third tier. *'Time Mage' The rank of a skilled, but not yet fully realized and mastered Time Mage, usually known for their skill and mastery over the first tier of spells, some skill in the second tier, and just beginning in the third tier with highly unpredictable and dangerous results. *'Time Apprentice' The second lowest tier of the College, the ones under this ranking would be young, only just learning the arts and beginning their next semesters in the School. As well; the Dawnsparrow College has the highest abundency of Time Mages in this catagory; as the University is young. They have expertise in the first tier, dabbling in the second, and zero training in the third field. *'Time Initiate' The youngest and lowest of all the ranks within the Dawnsparrow School, those in this field have the least amount of power, and are usually very young in age: brought or lead to the Time Mage college at an early age for potential seen in them. They will dabble in the first tier, with zero to no training in the second or third tier. Duties The duties of the School vary, but the basic chores found in a household apply to the College as well. Cleaning, cooking, and etc. However; there are a few distinct duties that the Time Mages must all adhere to. *'Library Duty' A few in the school have taken the liberty of catagorizing, locating, and localizing the books in the College; whether it means simple sorting, to going out and finding books that would be of use to the College as a whole. *'Chrono Meditation' Each day, for a single hour: the entire Campus will be unheard in noteable silence. All activities will cease. It is the hour of meditation, to calm their spirit, regenerate their reserves, and renew their mind for the remainder of the day and the following. Aibhlinn describes this process as: Allowing yourself to become the conduit of time itself. The meditation process can be altered through the use of the Chrono Trigger, a chamber used solely by the Headmaster. It allows the single hour to drag on to a total of a solid seven day week: granting them more expedient replenishment and honing their abilities in a much shorter time. Training Admist the common tutoring of learning Time Magic, the students are required to learn a variety of other things that can help them support their brethren and further order in the world. *'Political Science'' *'Tactical Situations' *'Survival Training': Laws Upon entering the College, those who wish to apply and undergo training must undergo a survey from the headmaster, and if passing the survey, they must then form a pact with the Time Master, written in their own blood and sworn through word by the would be initiate. The Seven Codes of Law are met with severe punishments if broken: #"Never shall you misuse your abilities for chaos or your own twisted pleasures." #''"Never shall you harm anyone with the arts taught to you without justification that will coincide with the law."'' #''"Never shall you harm or aggravate a villager of Persildence, unless in self defense."'' #''"Never shall you harm or aggravate a member of the Soaring Hawks, unless in self defense."'' #''"Never shall you harm or aggravate another student at the school, unless in self defense."'' #"Never shall you damage any property in Persildence or on University grounds." #"Never shall you attempt to bring destruction to any village in Troia." *Punishments for the breaking of rule(s) 1: Two to Five years in prison, mouth/mind bound by Mute till release. Suspension. *Punishments for the breaking of rule(s) 2-5: Five to Twelve years in prison, mouth/mind bound by Mute until proven innocent in Court. Suspension. Fair Trial. *Punishments for the breaking of rule(s) 6-7: Suspension, survey and fair trial can be set to avoid punishment. There are Five additional laws that can be met with lethal execution, known as the "Five By-Laws'. #''"Never shall you assault the Headmaster or a Time Master of the College, unless in self defense."'' #"Never shall you assault or aggrivate the General of the Soaring Hawks, unless in self defense." #''"Never shall you assault or kill a member of the Dawnsparrow House, unless in self defense."'' #"Never shall you attempt malicious action to Randarin Barov, unless in self defense." #"Never shall you steal, or attempt to steal the Dawnstone." *Punishment for the breaking of rule(s) 1 and 3: One to five years in prison, fair trial. Varying. *Punishment for the breaking of rule(s) 2 and 4: To challenge either would solidify your own deaths and punishments at their hands. *Punishment for the breaking of rule(s) 5: Immediate Suspension, no trial or survey. Affiliation Persildence House Dawnsparrow Council of Magisters Category:Location Category:Organization Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Time Mage Category:Persildence Category:Troia